


Ascendant With You

by ElioAmari



Series: She's Gonna Save Me [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Facials, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychotropic Drugs, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Who knew Queensfoil had practical applications in the bedroom as well?
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: She's Gonna Save Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125245
Kudos: 15





	Ascendant With You

Drifter was laying on the makeshift bed aboard the Derelict, resting his eyes during a rare moment of repose. Sleep was scarce for the Rogue Lightbearer so he felt obligated to take any opportunity he had to simply close his eyes, even if only for a few minutes. He managed to sleep through the sound of a transmat as well as the footsteps walking towards his workshop. The Gambit handler even slept through Elika sliding her body up against his before falling asleep with an arm draped across his chest. 

When he finally opened his eyes he was startling by the realization that he wasn’t alone. Of course once he realized it was just Eli, he allowed his tense body to relax. She was the only one with the transmat codes, anyway, so there was no one else it could have been. He remained still in an attempt to allow her to sleep a little longer but eventually he shifted to get out of an uncomfortable position and woke her up. 

“Sorry, cupcake.” He whispered. The Hunter brought her lips up to his neck, gently caressing his skin before replying.

“It’s fine. Didn't mean to sleep that long, honestly. Hope it’s okay that I’m here… I know I didn’t call.”

"I told you that you’re always welcome here and I meant it. Actually, I’m glad you’re here. Get up, I have somethin’ to show ya." He slid out of bed and held out his hand. Elika yawned before taking his outstretched hand and he quickly pulled her up to her feet.

"Where’re we goin’?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes as he led her out to the main deck, his hand still holding hers, and prepared the transmat. One second they were on his ship and the next second they were in the Ascendant Realm. 

"Ta-da!" Drifter let go of her soft hand to throw his arms up in celebration.

"What is this?" She gasped, eyes darting around the large area. It was cool and smelled of ozone, reminding her of Taken, but was completely empty save for a few things Drifter seemed to have brought here earlier. 

"My lil’ pocket dimension. I told you I was workin’ on somethin’ big - well, this is it." 

"A Throne World? How the fuck did you pull this off?" Elika remained astounded, her mouth agape as she wandered around freely.

" _ Ehh _ it's a long story, I'll tell ya all about it later. Right now I've got a little somethin' special planned for us. I know we’ve both been busy lately, ain’t had the chance to see each other much. I figured we could use a getaway. Just the two of us - no work, no games, no stress." He watched her lovingly as her bright, white eyes looked around in awe. A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth when her wandering gaze finally landed on him.

“I love it!” She exclaimed wistfully as she walked over to him, standing on her toes to kiss the pair of scars marking his cheek. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his side. 

“One more thing, I found us a little somethin’ special.” He held a tincture of Queensfoil out to her as his eyebrows bounced on his forehead seductively. 

She looked at the ornate bottle with a confused expression. "Umm... Am I missing something here?" 

" _ Come on _ , you tellin’ me you ain’t never heard of this stuff?"

"I know what it is, I'm just not sure why you’re handing it to me." She narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious of whatever game he was trying to play. 

"Ok  _ hot shot _ , I’ll spell it out for you.” Elika scoffed at him, rolling her eyes at his humor-laced condescension. “What does this shit do to Lightbearers?"

"Queensfoil heightens the senses, makes you feel kinda godlike. I’ve been told the effects are more intense in Guardians." 

"Now imagine fellin’ all that” He pauses here for dramatic effect, “while _ fuckin’  _ each other silly." He looked at her with an expectant grin, watching closely as she connected the dots.

"Wait, it makes sex better?"

"Why wouldn’t it? Now, I ain't ever tried it myself but I've heard that it adds to the experience. Figured you might know somethin' about that given that you're an Awoken and a freak."

Elika huffed, shaking her head for a moment before finally nodding in agreement. “Fair assessment, but I’ve never used the stuff in the bedroom - only in the field... Wait, so you're saying that with this stuff your old ass will be able to keep up with me?" 

"Hey now, I may be old but you know damn well I ain’t got a problem keeping up with ya." He winked before downing half the bottle and passing it to her. He walked away for a moment and went over to an old stereo to put some music on. The sexy beat echoed gorgeously throughout the pocket realm.

She drank the other half of the viscous liquid contained in the decorative bottle while walking over to the edge of the platform they found themselves on. A moment passed before Drifter came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He was fully aroused already which was made immediately clear to Elika as he rolled his hips against her taut backside.

"This stuff works fast." She mused before Drifter placed an ungloved hand over her mouth, pulling her head back against his shoulder swiftly. He sucked and nibbled on her ear as his other hand slid down the front of her leggings.

His fingers quickly found her wet slit, slowly rubbing back and forth against her clit before sliding inside of her. The hand against her mouth muffled the deep moan that escaped her, her body going slack as she leaned against his. While he was always quite good at this, she couldn’t help but notice the intensity of the pleasure as he fingered her ruthlessly. It was as if her sensitivity was dialed up to 15 and amplified throughout her entire body.  _ He was right, Queensfoil definitely does add to the experience. _

Her hips rocked along with his thrusts as she ground down on his fingers, desperately chasing her nearing release. He brought his mouth down and licked along her neck, his hot breath against her sensitive skin being just enough to send her spiraling over the edge. Elika’s knees buckled as she came and Drifter did his best to hold her up as he massaged her through her first orgasm. When he pulled his hand out she snatched it, bringing it up to her mouth to lick his fingers clean. 

As her eyes opened she gasped at how foreign the fingers she had just sucked looked to her. She spun around and looked up at Drifter, instantly shocked by what she saw. He was glowing dark and spacey like a Taken with bright, white eyes. Elika’s eyes widened in bewilderment until it all clicked in her brain. Drifter’s features were the same under the sparkling, star-like glow. Same beard and scars, same clothing, same well-worn headband. When her eyes met his she realized he was staring at her with the same confused look.

"What the fuck is going on?" She laughed, looking down at her own dark, sparkly hands.

"You tell me." Drifter’s voice was breathy and low. Elika smirked before he leaned in and kissed her. His hands ran across her body, grabbing at anything and everything they touched, his hips swaying towards her in search of friction. He moaned breathlessly against her mouth, deepening the kiss frantically.

She reached down and unfastened his waistband, tossing his gun to the side as her tongue slid into his mouth. She palmed against his crotch over his pants with one hand while the other worked on pulling his pants down enough so that she could grab him properly. Moving quickly but not carelessly, she spit onto her palm and brought it down to stroke his length. She ran her thumb over his cockhead while gently squeezing his shaft, watching as a bead of pre-come pooled out onto her hand. 

Her fingers carded through his short, dark hair before clenching a fistful of it and pulling. He hissed into a deep groan, the prickling pain on his scalp translating quickly to pleasure, as she continued jerking him off at a punishing pace. He angled his head down just in time to watch a string of saliva leave her mouth, landing on his dick as more lubricant while he thrust into her fist. That itself nearly did him in and as she released her grip on his hair, replacing it with a gentle caress, his head dropped down to rest on her shoulder.

The sounds he made while getting off were some of her favorite sounds in the entire universe. There was a sense of urgency about them, like he was begging for her to finish him off. He pushed his knee between her legs, allowing her to grind on his thigh. She began rubbing against him until the speed of her panting matched his.

" _ Ah _ … Just like that, baby." He mumbled against her neck in between delirious moans. She dropped down to her knees, replacing her fist with her mouth. “ _ Oh, fuck… _ ” He gasped, looking down to watch her pull her mouth off his dick as he came, allowing him to come across her face. Strings of creamy, white cum painted her lilac-colored face, her mouth hanging open to catch a bit of before enveloping him again and sucking him through his climax.

He bit his lip, gently rocking into her mouth, before his hand reached down to gently coax her away. As she stood back up, he licked a strip of his own cum off her face before bringing her into a soft kiss. He leaned away from her silently, just breathing deeply as he looked at her. Him not talking was a sure sign that he was thoroughly satisfied. She pulled her tank top off and used it to wipe off the rest of the mess on her face before tossing it carelessly to the side.

Drifter took this time to undress, slowly taking off every layer of clothing until he was naked. She watched before pulling her leggings off to join him in being nude. When she looked up again she noticed that he was already rock hard again. A coy grin crossed Elika’s face as he pulled her into another rough kiss, his hand sliding through the slick that was dripping down her inner thighs.

"Well ain't you somethin'." Was all Drifter could mutter before he picked her up abruptly, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He planned this whole outing earlier in the day and had laid a blanket down for them at the corner of the platform they were on. He imagined them making love for hours on this blanket but Elika had a tendency to foil even the best laid plans.

Before he could get her over there, she wiggled herself onto his cock. His head fell back with a groan as she dropped down further, enveloping his girth in her drenched pussy. It only took a second for him to realize he wasn’t going to make it to the blanket and he quickly shifted, slamming her back against a nearby pillar. . 

In faux anger at her deviation from his plan he started thrusting into her mercilessly, one arm wrapped under her ass for support while a hand coiled around her slender neck. He knew just how she liked it, hard and dirty, and as soon as he began squeezing Elika’s neck her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He continued fucking into her like this, choking her hard enough to bruise, as she drug her blunt nails down his back forcefully enough to draw blood. 

"Not too old to keep up with you now, am I?" He rasped between deep, passionate breaths. Tears fell down the sides of her face as she gently tapped on the hand around her throat, indicating that she needed to breathe. He slowed his rhythm and loosened his grip on her neck. She took a couple of deep breaths, moaning as she exhaled with his dick still rocking in and out of her. Another tap on his hand let him know she was ready to continue but before he did he spun her around and lowered her onto the ground. 

What started as another round of rough, debauched sex slowly turned into something slower and more passionate. He paused to look her in the eyes as he laid on top of her, their glimmering eyes meeting up in a silent proclamation of something deeper and more meaningful than lust. She tucked her leg under his and used her flexible body to flip him onto his back before she slid down on him again, riding his dick wantonly. 

"Mmm,  _ fuck _ you're good." Drifter groaned as she clawed her nails down his hairy chest, not enough to hurt this time but enough to elicit a series of moans and curses all the same. His hands groped and squeezed at her ass, his eyes closed as he gave in to the moment. She picked up the pace, rolling her hips as she rode him harder and harder with each passing moment. He groaned, low and hard, from somewhere deep in his chest.

"You like that, baby?" She whispered. 

“ _ Fuck yeah _ .” He panted as his back arched off the ground, his body shuddering as he came inside of her. She gasped out at the feeling of being filled by his seed, grinding on him through her own orgasm. His come dribbled down the insides of her legs as she pulled off of him, rolling over to lay on her back next to him.

“Holy fuck.” She panted, gasping for breath as Drifter rolled to his side and ran his fingers up along her abdomen. He lazily played with her perky nipples, pinching one of them between his fingers before leaning down to suck on the other one. She hummed contentedly as his cock brushed up against her thigh, once again fully aroused.

"Look at you, ready for round three." She said as she ran her fingers gently down the length of his shaft.

"How long does this stuff last, anyway?" Drifter asked with that cute, confused expression on his face. 

"Well, all I can say for sure is that we're gonna be here awhile." She reached up and caressed his face softly, worried that he was maybe losing steam. As much as she wanted to keep going, she didn’t want either of them to get hurt.

"Good, ‘cause I sure as hell ain't done with you yet." She squeaked as he grabbed her, pulling her onto him and allowing her to straddle his stomach. He slid downward between her legs until her cunt was directly over his mouth. His hands gripped onto her thighs as his tongue plunged into her entrance, licking her with a hunger befitting the Rogue Lightbearer. Her head rolled back as she moaned into the open air.

In a brief moment of clarity she lifted up, turned her body around, then brought herself back down in a way that allowed her to suck his dick while he ate her out. As they settled into this position Drifter quickly got back to working her pussy while she hollowed her cheeks, swallowing him down her throat. His scratchy beard between her thighs only sought to further stimulate her, causing her to moan around his cock sending a shiver up both of their spines. 

It occurred to her that this was the perfect position to try something new that he had briefly mentioned to her sometime ago. She pulled off of his dick with a lewd slurp before plunging two of her fingers into her mouth, slathering them with her saliva. After they were sufficiently lubricated she took his cock back into her mouth and slid her hand around his underside, gently prodding at his entrance. 

Drifter grunted slightly against her pussy as she slipped one, then two fingers into him, finger fucking his ass while deepthroating his dick. His tongue worked faster against her, his moaning so impassioned now that the sound echoed around the room. His hips moved back and forth quickly, pushing into her mouth and then against her fingers as he chased his next orgasm. She came first, her hips lifting off of his mouth from the overstimulation before he came in her mouth. After swallowing down as much of his salty spend as she could at this angle, she pulled her fingers out of him and her mouth off of him. 

Elika sat up, shifting to allow him to roll out from under her. He sat up in front of her and brought his hand up to wipe his cum off her face. For the first time since they started this sexual escapade, he looked completely drained of energy. "The fuck was that?" 

"Did you like it?" She asked, bringing her head down to rest on his shoulder with a calm sigh.

He threw his head back and laughed that near hysterical laugh of his. “Hell yeah I did. Couldn’t you tell?”

She giggled in response, lifting off his shoulder and looking down at his - once again - fully engorged cock. He suddenly stood, holding his hand up at her as if to say  _ ‘hold on a sec’, _ before walking over towards the blanket he had laid out. Placed beside the blanket was the stereo, still playing sultry beats, and a box. She eyed this box curiously as Drifter bent down to pick it up and set it down on the blanket. She sat down in front of it and waved her over. As soon as she sat down across from him he opened it up.

The box was filled with energy drinks, protien bars, bottled water, lube, and a collection of various sex toys including (but not limited to) multiple vibrators, a strap, and a cock ring. She looked at him with her wide, glowing eyes and he smirked back at her. 

"I sorta figured this might last a while so I came prepared." He passed her a bottle of water which she chugged promptly.

"Ah fuck we really are gonna be here all day... or night... or whatever it is in here." She was so high and lost in the multiple orgasms she just experienced that she had lost all sense of time. Being in the Ascendant Realm didn't help but at this point she could be standing somewhere in the EDZ looking at the open sky and have no idea what time of day it was. 

"Yeah, probably." He looked at her with glowing eyes of his own and downed an energy drink. 

"Perfect." She purred as she lunged forward and stuck her tongue down his throat, ready to go again and again for as long as their bodies let them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on [Tumblr](https://elioamari.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
